ed_edd_eddy_fanfiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The town off Spook-E-Ville
is a fan fiction written by family guy rocks.its hallowean again and theres a mad serial killer on the lose so every one but the eds is inside on hallowean night.Eddys convinced they need to trick or treet late at night to get more candy double d replies by saying its not safe eddy.Enyway they fallow the map eddys zombie elvis double d is the bubanic plauge and eds lothar and is haveing hullisanitions exsept he isnt going after the kids.Every one is inside on hallowean mainley because theres been reports off a serial killer on the lose.However eddy decides that theres not gonna be eny serial killers.The kids go trick or treating but they do it in the day mainley because off the reports off the serial killer.Eddy however has a plain if the eds stay up and trick or treat a night theyll get more candy.Well double d and eddy wake up edd the eds come across a map the map says real rouite to spookey ville eddy gets excited they fallow the map and arvive in an area with huge buldings ed and eddy are super happy and double d is trying to put the pieaces together.They arivie in spooky ville which turns out to be a large block off aparment buldings in the middle off nowwere the eds search the buildings and find no trace off candy odd.Only a few people are in the buldings and there creepy one even trys to mug the eds exsept ed has a hullciantion and hits him with a dented stop sighn.The eds freak out exsept theres no way out the bulldings are huge the eds escape the haunted looking towen theres people there just inside the doors locked.The eds begain running home when a man stops the eds.Hey you kids want a free candy the man said eddy looked up run away double d agreed ed run away.The man looked at the eds ive been fallowing you this whole night he said i am the serial killer i set up the false map to get you going he said the eds took off runing run away they yelled.The eds ran threw the forest they got home at eds house yelling at the top off there lungs hideing in eds basement they relized there parients were out.The serial killer had fallowed the eds to peach creek and nocked on eds door the eds hide in the closet the serial killer took a crowbar opening the window off eds room.I now your in here the serial killer said we can do this the hard way which is you run away like a couple off idiots and i find you and murder you bad or we can do it the easy way itll be less sick ill find you.The eds could barley breath the serial killer had a weird looking face and laughed he took his crowbar and smashed the window im a crazy man he yelled im going up stairs babey sister ed yelled running upstairs ed threw one off his video taps at the serial killer and picked upp both the eds they took off runing up the stairs the serial killer behind them laughing he grabbed double ds foot edd eddy yelled hilp edd screamed mercylesslee eddy threw a vase at the serial killer ed ran up stairs jimmy and sarah were playing ed picked both off tham up ed what the heck sarah yelled jimmy oww suddentley the serial killer appeared his eyes red with revenge its over he said ed jumped out the window carreing ed edd n eddy and sarah and jimmy ed ran to jonny2x4s house he said they got into jonnys house serial killer they yelled.Ed had hit the serial killer with a vase giveing the eds jimmy sarah and jonny and plank to round up rolf and kevin and nazz.They all hid in rolfs shed armed with boweling ball guns this is freakin scarcy yelled kevin what are we gonna do said jonny2x4 double d said eddy im sorry for all thoses scams i put you through eddy its okay said double d the door opened rolf yelled serial killer.the killer walked in the room laughing kevin stood there stunned the kill grabed kevin rolf smacked the killer over the head with his rake son of a gun die the killer slashed at rolf causeing him to bleed hahahah he yelled kevin made a break for it nazz threw a tv at the killer but it didnt do eny damage what are we gonna do eddy said.The killer lunged at kevin kevin jumped in the air jumping on the balconey picking up rolf they all brought him into the other room.Jimmy had been injuryed soo had rolf.Your done for the killer said comeing into the room eddy yelled get outta here and threw his fists at the killer who dodged it easyley i like little boys he said grabbing eddy eddy said double d suddentley a moment off rage came over ed die mutant evil beast ed said picking up the killer he threw him dowen and begain beating the hell outta him the killer slashed ed with his nife causeing ed t fall dowen bleeding hahaha the killer yelled.Thats when jonny2x4 leapt into the air only he waisnt jonny2x4 he was captian melon head and splinter the wonderwood melon head kicked the killer rapidley punching him the two begain fighting melon head slammned splinter on the mans foot the man screamed melon head struck the man over and over the man drew his nife slashing at melon head who was fast dodgeing it close lineing the man in the face melon head fell back though and hit the bottem off the shed.hahahah he yelled its over not yet standing behind him was ed die ed yelled picking him up and throwing him off the shed than ed threw 8 bricks at him.Hes dead said eddy kevin i caint belive it nazz repsonded he loook.The killer rose im going to get you he said flinging him self up however kevin had a lightter on him the eds and nazz and kevin and sarah light there bats on fire throweing tham at the killer the killer fell dowen bruning.After the inddacident happind rolf jonny plank and jimmy were all okay they just were hurt and on crutchs the poilce arrived and with the parients let there kids stay home for the rest off the school year all was well intill next time. The eds ran to school every one was friends eddy replied were the kankes eddy double d said the eds looked over and begain running they got away to be continued Category:Fan fiction